


I Love You, Mon Chat

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Lambden Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Lambert (The Witcher), Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Neck Kissing, Soft Aiden (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: After a contract goes wrong, Aiden takes care of his wolf
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Lambden Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181285
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	I Love You, Mon Chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hailhailsatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/gifts).



Lambert was muttering to himself as he sharpened his swords, more roughly than he really should have been. He could already hear Vesemir’s voice nagging at him about it but he was fucking done. He’d taken the contract and he’d completed it quickly and neatly. The fuckers still refused to pay him. He’d been itching for his sword but he let it go. It wasn’t worth the fight. Geralt had been fighting the title ‘Butcher’ for years before the bard had got involved. The moniker had meant that Geralt had often been practically skin and bones before he returned to Kaer Morhen for winter each year. Lambert liked food and ale far too much to make Geralt’s mistake. So he’d dug his fingers into his palms and fled the alderman’s house, tugging Aiden along with him before the cat witcher could unsheathe his daggers.

Aiden was sitting on the bed behind him, tossing a dagger into the air and catching it rhythmically. Lambert focussed his hearing on Aiden’s slow and steady heartbeat, a perk of being a witcher. There had to be one.

“They were arseholes.” Aiden muttered as he caught the dagger. “You did the job perfectly.”

Lambert hummed and didn’t respond. He just carried on inspecting his swords, angling them so the runes shone in the candlelight. He heard Aiden move to the edge of the bed, a rustle of fabric under Aiden’s fingers. Aiden’s legs wrapped around his waist and his lover’s chin settled on his shoulder.

Lambert rolled his eyes and put his sword back in the holder on the floor next to his feet. “I’m fine, Aiden.” He muttered.

“You don’t have to lie to me, wolf.” Aiden murmured and brushed his nose against’s Lambert’s ear. “T'es l'amour de ma vie.”

Lambert felt his cheeks heat up and he groaned. “Kitten.”

“Oui, mon loup?” Aiden’s lips gently trailed from Lambert’s ear to his neck.

Lambert closed his eyes as Aiden gently nipped and sucked his way down the length of his neck. He didn’t even noticed his boyfriend’s nimble fingers unbuckling his armour until it was being pulled down his arms.

“You don’t need to do that.” Lambert grumbled.

Aiden bit harder at his neck and he let out a low moan. The fucker knew that he’d always been sensitive on his neck. “I know, darling.” Aiden purred, his fingers running up Lambert’s spine under his shirt. Lambert shivered and tried to turn around but Aiden held him place. “No. Let me adore you.”

Lambert’s shirt hit the floor along with his armour and Aiden resumed lavishing his neck with kisses. Lambert sighed and tried to relax under his lover’s touch. “I love you, kitten, mon chat.”

Aiden’s heart skipped a beat and Lambert felt a swell of pride in his chest. It wasn’t often he could make Aiden flustered.

“I love you too,” Aiden replied quietly and Lambert felt him kiss the nape of his neck. “I love you too.”


End file.
